


Cambio de matices

by usudamit



Series: McHanzo Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: Se llamaba Hanzo Shimada y aunque su nombre sonaba como un recuerdo borroso en su cabeza, sintió un impulso descomunal por querer hablarle, pero unas cuantas copas ayudarán a que no solo el hielo se quiebre entre ambos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desde el 2015 que no subía absolutamente nada y lo cierto es que mis últimos años de carrera me consumieron no solo el tiempo, si no que las ganas de escribir. Lo que están por leer es solo un esfuerzo en retomar aquello que me llenó un poco en su momento. Quiero pedir disculpas de antemano si algo está medio sacado de contexto o de forma confusa, la verdad me costó bastante poder desarrollar la idea y el desgaste hace que todo tome mil veces mas de lo normal. 
> 
> Quiero agradecer profundamente a @supermonstrum por darme el empujón necesario para volver a escribir. Gracias desde siempre, te amo. 
> 
> Y sin mas que agregar, disfruten.
> 
> McHanzo Week:  
> ★ Día 1: Primera vez ★  
> Día 2: Vida domestica  
> Día 3: Universo Alterno  
> Día 4: Invertir roles  
> Día 5: Amor joven  
> Día 6: Ultimate change  
> Día 7: Festividades

King’s Row es una ciudad fría, no sólo por su estructura industrial y sus calles siendo recorridas por la vida laboral de humanos y ómnicos. Todos viviendo en un ecosistema donde ambas especies están unidas por haber levantado la ciudad después de la guerra ónmica desde hace ya algunos años. Una guerra llena de heridas que aún no cicatrizaban y quizás por eso estaba ahí, para asegurarse que todo siguiera su flujo adecuado, como el licor circulando por su garganta y que le hacía olvidar la misión.

El bar era el lugar ideal para olvidar todo tipo de compromisos tanto de los habitantes de la ciudad, que pasaban a beber unas cuantas copas y disfrutar de la buena charla, como para Jesse McCree. Allí podía beber y a veces sumarse a alguna ronda grupa para luego escabullirse y así evitar pagar. El vaso de whisky era algo sagrado con lo que debía encontrarse un par de días a la semana, siempre, en cada ciudad donde estuviera. Beber era su principal acto de escapismo, sobre todo en esos momentos cuando los fantasmas de su pasado regresaban cada tanto en forma de amenazas, pero que conseguía ignorar después de beber la mitad de la botella.

Pero aquel día, acabó por ignorar todos los rituales correspondientes cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta.

Lo conocía de algún lado. Su rostro parecía ser parte de una serie de recuerdos borrosos, como si lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida y tenía claro que jamás se habían dirigido la palabra. Jesse se sentó un poco más cerca y contemplo como con una delicadeza única, comenzó a hablar con el barman. Jesse se sintió hipnotizado, no sabía si era por el efecto de la bebida o algo similar, pero ahí estaba con la vista fija en aquel sujeto de rasgos asiáticos, cabello azabache con unos ligeros mechones canosos, su piel se notaba muy blanca y lisa, enseguida sintió ganas de tocarle, pero eso significaría un riesgo más grande.

Así que  decidió hablarle.

Rápidamente se vio sentado a su lado, el silencio reinaba mientras de a ratos, ambos se alternaban los sorbos de las bebidas sin notarlo. O tal vez si, Jesse estaba consciente de que estaba estudiando sus movimientos, sus rasgos, cada detalle sin saber bien porqué.

—Otro sake, por favor

—Hmm…  pues yo creo que el sake no podrá ser mejor que un buen vaso de whisky —interrumpe entre risas.

Enseguida los ojos del otro se posaron sobre él y no de la forma que hubiese esperado.

—¿A qué se debe tal acto descortés? Si no sabes apreciar el sabor de un buen sake, entonces pondré en duda tus palabras que han llegado de forma tan maleducada.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño y se convenció de que estaba apreciando al sujeto más adorable que haya entrado en ese bar. Ahí comprendió que el efecto del whisky lo estaba llevando a decir algo sin pensar, pero ya estaba haciendo andar la maquina y no iba a parar.

—Está bien, entonces vamos a intentar apreciar a tu valioso sake, si me gusta invito a la siguiente ronda.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso contigo?

—Vamos, será divertido.

Y sin mas que agregar, se dejaron llevar por el ambiente y la charla. El trago dio paso a las palabras y para ambos se estaba dando el ambiente ideal para continuar con las rondas de tragos, pero para Hanzo, las copas le estaban pasando la cuenta y Jesse aprovechó el momento ideal para preguntar un par de cosas más allá del nombre o de donde viene exactamente. 

*******

Se llamaba Hanzo Shimada. La única vez que escuchó ese nombre fue cuando lo acusaron de masacrar a su compañero de misiones, Genji, el cual era su hermano menor. Cuando escuchó la historia de los hermanos, lo único que Jesse quería hacer era matarlo, recorrer medio mundo hasta encontrarlo y acabar con la persona que le había cortado las alas a Genji.

Pero, el destino le tenía preparada otra cosa para cuando lo encontrara —y ni siquiera estaba en sus planes ahora—. Hanzo, el Shimada cruel y asesino, el Shimada por cual sintió una rabia enorme estaba ahí, entre los brazos de Jesse, sentado sobre su regazo y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, respirando de forma calmada —y es que la borrachera causaba ese efecto—.

Tal vez era la primera vez que Hanzo bebía tanto y lo cierto era que se les pasó la mano invitándose rondas de tragos, una tras otra como si sólo se tratara de jugo de naranja. Sin embargo, Jesse seguía intacto, la resistencia que acumuló por años estaba sirviendo de algo porque gracias a ese estado “sobrio” podía apreciar mejor cada detalle del rostro de Hanzo Shimada, de su cabello y su cuerpo.

—¿Qué miras tanto, vaquero? —Jesse sintió que murmuraba sobre su pecho. Hanzo se estaba incorporando con algo de pesadez.

—Ah, nada, sólo veo como el gran Shimada cae rendido ante unos cuantos vasos de whisky —respondió y soltó una risa, aunque en seguida notó que no le hizo mucha gracia.

—No vuelvas a comentarlo —ordenó Hanzo. Miró al otro y se sorprendió un poco al notar la comprometedora posición en la cual se encontraban.

Jesse encendió un cigarrillo sin quitar la mirada de él. Todo lo que rodeaba a Hanzo, su apellido, su historia, empezó a resonar más fuerte, era una curiosidad sin sentido de la cual Jesse no estaba seguro si era necesario profundizar un poco. Lo cierto era que en ese momento no quería dejarlo ir.

—Necesito preguntarte algo.

Jesse carraspeó algo nervioso dejando salir una bocanada de humo.

—Dime, vaquero —Hanzo terminó de atarse el cabello y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y tu hermano?

La expresión que se formó luego de escuchar la última palabra hizo que Jesse se arrepintiera de haber formulado la pregunta. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba sacarse esa espina le picaba y tal vez el trago lograba ablandar un poco al arquero.

Vio atento sus labios, temblaban como si muchas palabras quisieran salir y chocaran a un ritmo estresante. No entendía bien este tipo de reacciones, mas estaba atento a cualquier cosa que comenzara a complicar el ritmo de las cosas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Hanzo, casi en un susurro

—El me lo contó, fuimos colegas con Genji hace algunos años, ahora sólo lo veo poco, tarde y nunca. Se tomó la peregrinación muy a pecho y…

—Yo no quería… —soltó de golpe y se llevó una mano al rostro intentando ocultarlo—. Estaba complicando las cosas y… yo sólo recibí una orden.

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido únicamente por un sonido, imaginario o no, de algo quebrándose. El firme semblante del arquero japonés comenzó a aflojarse y Jesse comenzó a sentir lo vulnerable que era. Se acercó un poco más y sujetó la mano que Hanzo tenía sobre el rostro, la apartó con cuidado y notó el resto de su máscara cayendo, rota en mil pedazos, en forma de lágrimas.

Lo incomodaba/complicaba ver a alguien llorar, pero en este caso sintió que esas lágrimas eran algo más que un cúmulo de conflictos familiares. Jesse lo abrazó en seguida, no supo bien por qué, tal vez sintió necesario hacerlo. Un ahogado sollozo se consumió sobre su camisa estilo cowboy, un sollozo ahogado y cargado de desesperación, como si Hanzo llevara años guardándolo en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Jesse lo apretó un poco más contra sí y quedaron en la misma posición que hacía un momento estaba intentando evitar.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que ninguno dijo nada y el ambiente se llenó nada más que de los sollozos de Hanzo, que a ratos parecían parar. Jesse enseguida se acercó a su oreja a murmurar: “ _Hey, no está mal llorar, no le diré a nadie_ ”, y era verdad, no tenía a nadie para contarle.

Ahí estaba, con Hanzo Shimada, acariciando a ratos su espalda, pasando los dedos por la cola de caballo alzada que usaba y meciendo con cuidado su cuerpo. Tal vez algún vago recuerdo lo hacía repetir estas acciones, como si alguien lo hubiese hecho con él mismo cuando era niño.

Pasaron varios minutos o tal vez horas, por primera vez Jesse no tuvo noción del tiempo y era que toda la atención estaba centrada en Hanzo, que ya se había dormido entre sus brazos. Un leve cosquilleo lo dejó algo inquieto, tal vez cuando despertara se marcharía y así todo quedaría como la noche en que conoció a un tipo en un bar, bebieron mucho y acabó en su cuarto llorando entre sus brazos.

Cubrió a Hanzo con una manta y suspiró leve mientras volvía a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Todo seguía siendo un tanto confuso, la misión en la ciudad y lo que hacía Hanzo allí, la relación con Genji y el casual encuentro. Sin embargo, lo único cierto para Jesse en ese momento era que al día siguiente, haría todo lo posible para volverse a encontrarlo o mejor aún, intentaría poder viajar a su lado hasta donde se le permitiera llegar.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste a leer esto, es importante que me dejes algún comentario. Me ayudaría bastante en motivarme para hacer el siguiente día lo mas pronto posible. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
